I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle
I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle is a mission for Gerald McReary, the brother of Patrick McReary, in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gerald wants Niko Bellic to chase and assassinate a Ancelotti capo named Frank Garone while in disguise as an Albanian thug to create even more trouble between the two gangs. He reveals a dead Albanian stuffed in his fridge under the chicken that he wants Niko to dress as, to look the part. Niko uses the Albanian's PCJ-600 to do the job. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on the motorbike *Go to the meeting point *Take out Frank Garone Enemies * Frank Garone Walkthrough Find the motorcycle around the corner and hop on. Carefully ride over to Star Junction where Frankie Garone is having a meeting with an Albanian. Frankie has already beaten him up and notices Niko, gets freaked out, and hops on his sports bike in hopes of escaping. Chase him through some side streets and alleyways. Be careful and make sure not to crash. During the chase try to shoot him off the bike, or aim for the tires to slow him down. Your main intention will obviously be to kill him. Whenever the two bikes are close to each other, use the chance to shoot Garone. It's better to shoot Garone than his bike, aim for the back, the back of the neck, or the back of the head. Keep shooting and don't give up. Mainly, don't let him escape and be careful not to fly off the bike. When you kill Frank, you've completed the mission. If you're patient enough, you can concentrate on avoiding crashes while still going fast enough to not lose Frank. The scripted part of the chase ends when he reaches Leftwood. There, he slows down significantly and becomes easy to finish off. After the Mission The player is able to take the Red and gold PCJ-600﻿ back to his safehouse as well as Garone's NRG 900. Deaths *Frank Garone - Killed by Niko in the bike chase.﻿ Video Walkthrough Trivia * The PCJ-600 used by Niko in this mission has an unique paint job, a red body with golden rims. * The mission is named after the famous line said by Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * The name for this mission is currently the longest in the GTA Series. * In the PC version of the game, this mission appears to have a glitch where the loading screen for the chase will load for a very long time despite the fact that the chase is relatively small. * If you get thrown off your bike at high speeds and go a long way away from it you will fail the mission for abandoning the bike. This only happens before chasing Frankie. * After the second cutscene you can get off the bike and get in a car. * There are two situations that can occur (confirmed on the PC version) if Garone is killed before Esperanto's explosion: ** The Esperanto can be entered, but it won't start, even though it stopped smoking. ** Or, the car will have a glitch, similar to the Swing Glitch. If the player touches the car he will be thrown backward very fast. Most likely, another car will hit the Esperanto, resulting in a large explosion. If you look closely, you can see a Bowling Pin inside. Cultural references *The name of the mission was Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous quote from Terminator. de:I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle es:I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle pl:I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle ru:I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions